Firelink Shrine
Firelink Shrine is the first area visited after the player escapes the Undead Asylum. The Fire Keeper Anastacia of Astora is linked to this bonfire. She can be found just below it, down the stairs to the left of the Crestfallen Warrior. She is initially silent but can upgrade the player's Estus Flask. Description Firelink Shrine acts as a sort of hub, connecting to many of the areas in the game. Five areas can be accessed on foot from Firelink Shrine: the Undead Burg, the Undead Parish, the New Londo Ruins, the Catacombs, and the Kiln of the First Flame (after obtaining the Lordvessel ). In addition to these, the Undead Asylum can also be revisted once the elevator connecting The Undead Parish to Firelink Shrine has been activated. Characters There are many characters throughout the world that can be rescued, and who (once rescued) appear at Firelink Shrine. The list below is in roughly chronological order, assuming players do not use the Master Key and only access areas when they can fully complete them. *Crestfallen Warrior - First NPC you see/meet upon arriving at Firelink Shrine. Leaves when spoken to after Kingseeker Frampt's arrival. *Anastacia of Astora - The Firekeeper below the Shrine. She keeps the bonfire lit at all times. Leaves after the player rings the second bell in Blighttown if Lautrec is alive, but returns after Lautrec is vanquished in Anor Londo. *Petrus of Thorolund - Miracle teacher and leader of the Way of White covenant. *Rhea of Thorolund - Advanced Miracle teacher. Doesnt appear until the player rings the first Bell of Awakening. Leaves after dialogue with her has been exhausted, or if the player defeats Pinwheel. *Vince of Thorolund - One of Reah's bodyguards, and childhood friends. Appears and disappears with Reah. *Nico of Thorolund - One of Reah's bodyguards, and childhood friends. Appears and disappears with Reah. *Knight Lautrec of Carim - A shady Knight sitting just across from Anastacia below the Shrine. Doesn't appear until rescued from the Undead Parish, or (if the player doesnt open his cage) until the player's return to the Shrine from the Undead Parish after killing the Belfry Gargoyles. Appears and disappears until the player rings the bell in Blighttown, whereupon he is gone from Firelink Shrine for good. *Griggs of Vinheim - Sorcery teacher, and student of Big Hat Logan. Appears when rescued from the Lower Undead Burg. Leaves after the player buys all his wares. *Laurentius of the Great Swamp - Pyromancy teacher. Appears when rescued from the Depths. Will leave if the player tells him of Quelana of Izalith's pyromancy. *Big Hat Logan - Advanced Sorcery teacher, and master of Griggs. Appears when rescued from Sen's Fortress. Leaves for the Duke's Archives with an undisclosed amount of time after the player rescues him. *Kingseeker Frampt - The Primordial Serpent slumbering below Firelink Shrine. Can feed (sell) items in return for souls, and titanite to break down into three smaller peices (ex. Titanite Slab will be broken down into three Titanite Chunks, Titanite Chunk will be broken down into three Large Titanite Shards, etc etc). Leaves if the player attacks him or gives the Lord Vessel to Kaathe. *Domhnall of Zena - A merchant originally stationed in the Depths. Moves to Firelink Shrine after reaching Anor Londo. Can be found (after moving to the Shrine) below the aqueduct leading to the Undead Burg, where you can also find a Ring of Sacrifice. Be careful getting to him. *Ingward - A Sealer found in the New Londo Ruins that will head for the surface after the defeat of the Four Kings. *Patches - An untrustworthy thief who loves kicking people into pits. He "changes his ways" and becomes a merchant once players defeat Gravelord Nito. *Siegmeyer of Catarina and Sieglinde of Catarina - The "Onion Knight" and his daughter. Siegmeyer comes and goes, appearing in many places around Lordran, including Firelink Shrine. His daughter is constantly searching for him, and appears at the Shrine at one point, though only temporarily like her father. Gallery Image-BDF4_4E96395F.jpg|Layout Category:Locations